


Shovel Talk

by Prodigal_anon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Other, Tickling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8141731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prodigal_anon/pseuds/Prodigal_anon
Summary: Dean and Castiel are Together now.  Gabriel assumes the duties of an older brother and has a talk with Dean.





	

“So, Dean! Nice to have you stop by!” Gabriel exclaimed pleasantly, a smile on his face.  “I’m glad to see you here.  I feel like we don’t get a chance to just talk anymore, you know?”

 

“Cut the shit, Gabriel,” Dean snarled – or tried to.  It came out muffled around the gag, more like “Mm-hmm hmmf, Mmfhmmf!”

 

Gabriel clucked his tongue and set his candy bowl down – he’d been holding it out to Dean, as though the hunter could possibly reach it with his hands bound awkwardly over his head and secured to the back of the chair he was sitting on. His legs had been further tied to the chair, preventing him from getting up and delivering the ass-kicking that Gabriel really had coming to him.  

 

In another time, Dean would have been more worried about his situation, but he was confident by now that whatever Gabriel had in mind for him, it was going to be more excruciatingly embarrassing than anything else.  Dean just had to tough it out and wait  for Sam or Cas to come get him, or Gabriel to get bored.  

 

The Trickster – archangel – whatever species he was passing for these days, plucked out a piece of candy from the bowl and tossed it into his mouth.  “So you and Cas, eh?  Things are heating up with you two, is that right?”

 

“MMMM-hmf-hmf HMMF!!”  Dean exclaimed angrily, face heating up.

 

Gabriel made this big fake expression of surprise and snapped his fingers.  The gag came off, though none of the restraints did.  

 

“Oh, oops!  Silly me, forgetting that – “

 

“Gabriel.  Knock it off already!  What the hell is the lesson this time, so I can learn it and fucking leave already??”

 

“Tsk.  Classic Winchester bravado.”  Gabriel came over and seated himself on an elaborately cushioned and decorated chair that appeared out of nowhere.  “I  _ was _ just looking forward to just a friendly visit, but since you asked…”

 

He looked up at Dean, eyes narrowed.  “Things  _ are _ heating up with you two, aren’t they?”

 

“First of all, like I said, not your fucking b-ahaah!”  Dean clamped his mouth shut as a crawly sensation started in his knees, making his legs jerk where they were tied in place.

 

“Aww, does that tickle?  How cute.  Look, Deanie-Weenie, I do like you, and I know you’re not the same guy you used to be – we all get older, right?  And with age comes maturity.”  Gabriel nodded wisely, gesturing to himself, which was fucking infuriating, but Dean didn’t dare say anything because he was afraid if he opened his mouth, he was going to start laughing, and he didn’t want to give this dick the satisfaction.

 

As it was, he thumped his head back against his restrained arms and glared up at the ceiling, making a choked noise as a similar sensation started in his armpits.   _ Shit _ .  It spiraled slowly in and out of the trapped hollows, drifting just down to the edges of his pecs before going back to the centers and fuck, it tickled  _ really _ bad.

 

“So, I know there were times in the past when you maybe weren’t the best potential boyfriend to lil Cassie, but I’m willing to forgive and forget. For now.  I mean, Cas obviously sees something in you, and you are clearly stupid in love with him.  I want you to know that I’m rooting for you, you know?  ‘Castiel Winchester’ doesn’t sound half-bad, really.”  

 

“GABRIEL!”  Dean finally exploded, and then immediately started giggling as the tickly sensation spread to his feet and belly.  It was like nothing he’d ever experienced before – nothing like the feathers or fingers that had been used on him in the past.  Just, the weirdest crawly feeling across and under his skin, like the tickling was a part of his body somehow.  Now that the dam had been broken, the laughter poured out of him, loud and relentless.  “Sh-shuhuht  _ uh _ - _ huhp _ !!”

 

Gabriel raised his voice slightly to be heard over Dean’s hilarity, smirking slightly.  “Wow, good spot?  I’ll keep that in mind. Anyway, yeah, I know, you hate talking about your emotions and crap. That’s what I want to bring up though. See, I know you’re emotionally regressed, baggage like no one’s business, Single Man Tear©, I get it.  But look.  My kid bro Cassie, he’s a precious cinnamon roll, too pure for this world – in his own way –“

 

“Th-heh-heh  _ point _ , GahahahaHAHAH!!”  Dean’s voice went up in, regrettably, a squeal as the tickles finally made it to his hips, sending him through the roof – metaphorically, of course, since he was still firmly attached to the chair.  He wriggled and jerked, trying to dislodge the phantom sensation, to no avail.

 

“My point, Deanie-bear, is that you need to get your shit together if you’re really going to make this thing with Cassie work.  He’s trying really, nauseatingly hard to make you happy, and you need to get over yourself if you’re going to reciprocate. Or you’re gonna drag both of you down. And if that happens, there’s gonna be consequences.  I know all about how ticklish you are, bucko.”  He leaned over at that point and began drilling his thumbs into Dean’s hips, which along with the grace-tickles, sent Dean totally wild, shrieking incoherently around wild, hysterical laughter.  

 

After an eternity of this, it abruptly stopped.  Dean landed hard on his butt on the carpet and immediately curled up around himself with his newly freed limbs as the giggles died down.

 

“You got a little brother yourself; I’m sure you can imagine my position.  Don’t hurt him, that’s the lesson.  Ciao, kiddo – “

 

And then there was only the sound of wings and the general image of gold, gone before Dean could even summon the air to curse defiantly at him.

 

“Dean.”

 

A much more welcome voice came to him, and Dean groaned and sat up with difficulty to see Cas leaning over him, mild concern in his bright blue eyes.  

 

“Are you all right, Dean?”

 

“Ugh.  Yeah. Your stupid asshole brother just gave me the shovel talk, that’s all.”  He rubbed his hands over his recently-assaulted skin, trying to get rid of the memory-tingles of the tickling.

 

“Ah.  I’m sorry about that.”

 

Dean eyed him.  “You don’t need ‘shovel talk’ explained to you?”

 

Cas sat down next to him.  “No.  Gabriel already explained the concept, after he administered the same thing to me shortly before carrying you off.”

 

Dean was astonished.  “He shovel-talked you too??  But – I’m not even – you’re his brother, not me!”

 

“He claimed you and Sam are pet projects of his and I’m not allowed to mess it up.”

 

Dean considered this, annoyance fading.  Okay, yeah, still a dick, but it was hard to be too angry at a guy who did the shovel talk on your behalf.  Or on Cas’s behalf, for that matter.  It was a tiny bit patronizing, but at least he cared.  Still..

 

“Man, even when he’s trying to be nice, he’s still an asshole!”  

 

“Yes.  He can be a challenge to be around.”  Cas looked a little glum, so Dean patted his back.

 

“Ah, don’t worry about it, Cas.  Let’s just put our heads together and figure out a way to shovel-talk  _ him _ about Kevin.”

 

“I think his interest in the prophet is platonic.  We could shovel-talk about Sam, though,” Cas offered.

 

“…Wait, what?!”


End file.
